


This Takes The Cake

by ShrinkedPeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Drabble, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Iwai lowkey enjoys cooking/baking? Fight me, Surprises, in conclusion: They Tried, this is almost a crack fic but also 10/10 some nonsense that would happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinkedPeach/pseuds/ShrinkedPeach
Summary: Iwaizumi just wants to have a normal, relaxing time on his birthday. Oikawa has some other plans.





	This Takes The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IWAI!
> 
> I wanted to do a fic that touched a little on pride for the month of June. I was also gonna do a birthday-themed fic since mine happens to be the 22nd of this month. Then I discovered today was Iwaizumi's birthday. What was very quickly born and poured out of me was this monstrosity? Please don't kill me. Thank you kindly. Enjoy.

Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of consistent buzzing.

Oh. Whoops. He forgot to mute his phone’s notifications. A mistake, really, when you consider the _interesting_ people he calls friends and teammates. Usually, it would not matter. This would not happen. But today is…

“June 10th” he groaned. Now that he was more alert, it clicked. He didn’t dislike his birthday, per se. He was not going to object if the people close to him felt like celebrating. It would be rude to say they are not allowed to care, right? It’s just that this has historically been an average day. When he was younger, his family would throw small-scale get togethers with classmates. But after the first couple birthdays, it was merely a day for good food. That was about it. Not that he would ever mind good food.

Either Oikawa was being extra as hell (typical) or needed a swift reminder to quit watching so many Western tv shows. He just wanted sleep. It was fun until about the first three calls and twenty texts. After gracing the obnoxious behavior with a response, he was told to hurry up and get in the car. Oikawa was outside of his house at this hour? Not even bothering to change out of his sleepwear, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes harder than he’d thought humanly possible.

He opened the door to a “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!” and a party hat abruptly plopped on his head. He tried to be patient, knowing this (probably) was coming from a place of decent intentions. Yeah, Tooru liked poking fun at other people. Yeah, Tooru could get disgustingly competitive. But he wasn’t an awful person. Just a complicated one with a lot of emotions about a lot of things.

“Thanks”, he muttered back. Tooru looked away from the road for a second to poke at his cheek.

“Wait until you see what we’re doing this time! Frowning isn’t very good for the muscles in your face, you know. Lighten up”

They opened the door to Oikawa’s house to find utter chaos. Various cooking ingredients, as well as numerous bodies, could be seen strewn across the kitchen.

“How the hell could you leave out _water_?”

“Well _maybe_ if you hadn’t been so busy bragging about that third year you’re talking to-”

“How abou-”

“No, the egg goes in there!”

All the commotion and arguing stopped as Oikawa cleared his throat. Everyone in the room froze. Now that they were still, Iwaizumi could see nearly the whole team was present: Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba, Watari, and Kindaichi.

“Here’s…the uh…salt” Watari said, passing it to Yahaba without looking away from the two who just joined. Oikawa could feel his eyebrow twitch a little.

“Iwa-chan, excuse us a moment” he said a little too calmly, ushering Iwaizumi out the door. Iwaizumi had no clue what went on in the moments he was left outside, but he was sure he heard “What sort of idiots manage to get batter on the ceiling?!”

The door opened again, and suddenly the house was sparkling clean.

“We’re ready now” Oikawa said, shit-eating grin still on his face. This may or may not come as a surprise, but Oikawa Tooru does _not_ do messy. It’s one of the quickest ways to get under his skin. That being said, Iwaizumi found the situation…hilarious. Ridiculous? Yes. But also hilarious. He busted out a genuine laugh, only to be interrupted by some of the aforementioned batter falling into his hair. It was rainbow colored?

“Ta-da! It’s also pride month, right? Perfect!” Oikawa continued. Iwaizumi blinked a couple times. They were really out here trying to throw the most homosexual birthday party imaginable.

“Oh. Wasn’t our whole pride thing back in like April?” he asked, confused.

“Yeah, but a lot of other places in the world that celebrate do it in June. Plus it is all month this time” Oikawa answered, trying to seem insightful.

“I don’t even care, as long as I don’t have to eat dessert made by these fools” Iwaizumi replied monotonously, gesturing to the team. Another bit of batter dropped to the floor.

“Fair point.”

Multiple sounds of indignation followed. After they all simmered down, Oikawa gestured to a pile of presents in the living room. Each of the gifts were pretty thoughtful, and not a joke like expected. It was a little overwhelming. All Iwaizumi could do was say thanks. There weren’t many other words to convey his thoughts.

“Okay, but you noobs are about to learn how to make some damn cake.”


End file.
